Mobile phone users often find the need to call an information service (IS) such as ‘411’ to obtain phone numbers that they do not know. As mobile phones are typically used when a user is “mobile”, it is common for the user not to have paper and pen readily available to write down the requested number. Even if the requested number is written down, it can be lost or forgotten. The current industry solution is to have the IS dial the requested number for you once the requested number is fetched. Basically, the IS will redirect your call to the requested number so you don't have to write down or remember the number.
The drawback to this solution is that the requested number is not retained. Often, someone will need to call the number multiple times, requiring them to potentially call the IS each time. This is costly as most services charge a fee for finding a phone number. There is often an additional charge to be directly connected after the requested number is given. Moreover, it is slow compared to directly calling the number in the first place.
What is needed is a means for retaining the requested number in the mobile phone once it is received from the IS. If retained, the user will not need to re-call the IS to obtain the same number.